


Becoming Free Spirited

by Kisuru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Allura and Pidge have a mistress and pet moment. At first Pidge is a bit apprehensive, but Allura lets her know how good of a pet she is.





	Becoming Free Spirited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RetrogradeAries (AriesOnMars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



“Come here, Pidge,” Allura says. Her voice commands. She is firm yet soft. Allura stands tall like a tower in from of Pidge with her body on display for the entire bedroom to see, her expression steely. “Look at me. Come to your Mistress’ feet for your collar.”  
  
Pidge peers up at her through the rims of her glasses. She kneels on the other side of the room. Lately, she has gotten used to their intimacy. Still, she feels exposed, nervous, not sure about herself in this situation. Her reservations are high and she wants to be exactly what Allura craves from her.  
  
Pidge is bare. Allura has insisted she wears nothing when she receives her collar. Such a moment should be her upmost pleasure; Allura watched her carefully peel away each layer of paladin clothing off her small frame. Intrigued by her, Allura had watched the swell of her breasts emerge, the expanse of her chest and neck while the shirt flew away.  
  
Sensing her duress, Allura thinks to herself. Pidge isn’t the type to show off everything to everyone, and she needs a little boost to feel less worried. Above all, Allura wants her to feel comfortable. With her, she can be herself. Pidge went the extra mile by undressing herself but the ball is in Allura’s court.  
  
“You’ll look beautiful in it,” Allura tells her. She strokes the dark leather collar covered in small spikes in her hand. She itches to touch Pidge and show her that she shouldn’t be confused. “To me, I won’t be able to look away. It’ll be breathtaking when it’s on you.”  
  
Something about her voice, her assurance, wakes up the arousal in Pidge’s abdomen. Slowly, she comes to Allura on hands and knees. Pidge stops. Delighted by her obedience and belief, Allura bends and places the collar around her neck. To Pidge’s shock, she does feel whole as soon as the spikes rub against the soft flesh of her neck, prickling at her, reminding her of who put it on her.  
  
“That’s right, Pidge,” Allura tells her. Looking down at her makes her so proud; she can’t get enough of how the collar matches Pidge’s light brown hair. “I wasn’t prepared for how good it looks on you! I’m only sad that I won’t let you wear it all the time. It makes you look so strong and smart. I’m in awe of you!”  
  
Pidge feels a blush coming on, and she tries to duck her head. It’s odd. Allura’s singsong praise is definitely not something she is used to. But she finds it something she longs for.  
  
Allura is pleased by her reaction, but her face falls stern. After all, she can’t break the rules she set out from the beginning of playtime. “I told you to look at me at all times, Pidge,” she reminds her carefully. Tonight she realizes she is in a particularly fiery mood, and her breath quickens, giving into her urges. “I think I may have to punish you.”  
  
Pidge’s eyes widen for a moment. She doesn’t know what to expect; Allura doesn’t usually punish her, and if she does, she is kind. It isn’t when Allura comes down to her level and takes her by the arms. She helps her sit up straighter, and Pidge looks into her eyes. For the heartbeat of a minute Pidge wonders if she’ll skip the formalities and kiss her.  
  
Allura’s head bows towards Pidge’s neck; lightly, she bites down. Pidge moans as Allura’s teeth graze her skin next to the band of the collar. It’s an assault of nips and kisses that blow Pidge’s mind. Overwhelmed, she gasps under Allura. Mind foggy, she has to chide herself for reaching out for Allura and she pulls back just in time; she isn’t supposed to touch Mistress without explicit permission.  
  
“The collar is proof that you’re mine,” Allura whispers into her ear. Pidge shivers at the implications. She can’t get enough of how sweet Pidge’s skin tastes. “But you apparently need more discipline, and I’m leaving these marks here. Do you understand?”  
  
Vaguely, Pidge nods. She doesn’t know how she’s supposed to think clearly like this, but she does because Allura expects her to. Allura always knows how to carry herself and she feels the brunt of it more than usual. Allura deserves nothing less than a pet who will do the same with grace and dignity.  
  
Eventually, red lines show up under the administrations of Allura’s teeth. She is considerate of each one, and she can’t wait to see them later on. The lines look pretty on Pidge’s rosy skin. They are too wonderful.  
  
Allura feels fire well up within her. “Lay down,” she tells her.  
  
Pidge follows her command, and she falls onto her back. Allura comes along with her. She spreads her legs out on either side of Allura and Allura widens them with her knee. By then, Pidge’s pants are audible, and she can’t hide that her cheeks are flushed.  
  
Allura realizes she has been gentle with Pidge this whole time—Pidge is happy, but she needs more stimulation than this. If there’s anyone who knows how vital is to Team Voltron, it’s Allura’s watch of her talents. She is the brains of the Paladins and she needs more to chew on. Allura will give her that.  
  
Allura’s fingers brush against Pidge’s clit. Fiercely, she rubs her, Pidge’s soft flesh hot on hers. Pidge gasps and thrashes. Her back arches, head thrown back. Allura’s fingers are gentle at first but the tempo becomes rougher and less coordinated. The yearning intensifies within Pidge’s body. Each time she moves, she basks in the way the collar shifts on her neck. She is once again brought back to the fact Allura is indeed the one there and the best Mistress she could have asked for.  
  
But Allura is through teasing. Her fingers dip between her folds and, using Pidge’s fluid, she sinks in deeper inside of her. The slickness of her skin only works Allura up more and more. Soon, her fingers are coated in Pidge’s arousal, and she is able to slam in freely without restraint. The pads of Allura’s fingers is an onslaught within her sensitive pussy. In fact, she doesn’t know how to identify her own moans of pleasure and Allura’s. She is transfixed by Allura’s rhythm in and out of her; Pidge relishes it.  
  
To Pidge’s chagrin, though, Allura stops. She pulls her fingers out. Greedily, she licks away at her digits and inhales Pidge’s musky scent. Most of Pidge smells like working dust, metal, and the distinct scents of computers and oil. But this piece of Pidge is delicious.  
  
“Allura!” Pidge protests. Wildly, she grasps the floor under her on impulse, and she mourns that her frustrated body ravenously craves for more. She realizes too late that she has spoken and clamps her mouth shut.  
  
Allura smiles. “I can’t let you have everything right away,” she tells her, tone mysterious. “And it’ll be longer for speaking out of turn.”  
  
It feels like hours. No, it must be hours, because Pidge’s body is straining for sanity after so much stimulation. The fluid weeps out of her, and she feels on edge. Allura comes down on her and twists her fingers between the rings of muscle. Whenever the orgasm builds up within her, Allura pulls the digits right back out of her. The heat coils in Pidge’s body and spreads; her veins are on liquid fire. And it must be, Pidge knows, because she can’t stop herself from writhing. She contains herself from crying out Allura’s name again and again. However, she made that mistake earlier. She remembers she must remain quiet unless spoken to.  
  
Besides the loss of her brother and father to the Galra, it’s the most difficult thing Pidge has ever had to face in her life. This kind of submission is much different, though. Her nerves boil and itch and vibrate. She wants her release so, so badly. Allura never allows her to get that far; she is able to read Pidge’s movements up close and personal.  
  
For Pidge, Allura does this for her. She can tell just what she likes and where she does. Really, she should be stricter, but each time Pidge’s small breasts bounce and she squirms, her desires are obvious and Allura runs to meet them. Perhaps Pidge is the one telling her what to do. Amused, Allura laughs.  
  
Allura is perfectly content. Without a doubt, she can do this for days. She loves watching Pidge unable to keep herself under wraps. Normally, she is the opposite and practical minded—that would be too long, Pidge would say if she isn’t screaming under her.  
  
But Allura brings her undone, and she only feels refreshed as Pidge reaches her limit so many times before taking it away from her. Yet she knows she can’t keep it up forever. Pidge’s face shows exhaustion; Pidge’s head lolls to the side and her lips part wide.  
  
Finally, Allura has mercy on her. She plunges her fingers within Pidge one last time and delves in to the knuckle. Her pace is hectic and she stretches her wide, fist joining in. This time she doesn’t stop. When orgasm hits Pidge this time she outright _howls_. Her head hits the floor. An explosion of sweet warmth pours throughout her body. Despite the reason she is in this punishment in the first place, Pidge screams Allura’s name.  
  
Now, Allura doesn’t mind. Allura pats her head. She doesn’t want for her to come down from her blissful high. “Good girl,” she tells her happily, amazed at her endurance.  
  
Pidge sighs. There are colorful spots in front of her eyes, and she feels boneless. But if there’s anything better than that, it is Allura’s heartfelt words. There is a true giddiness inside her heart knowing that Allura isn’t ashamed to tell her how good she is.


End file.
